Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x - 4 = 8x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 4) - 3x = (8x + 6) - 3x$ $-4 = 5x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-4 - 6 = (5x + 6) - 6$ $-10 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-10}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-2 = x$